


The shape of teacups

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Genderswap, girl!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal remakes time and Will is..changed. He doesn't mind.





	The shape of teacups

Time did reverse, and the teacup came together, though its shape was altered mused doctor Lecter. He changed time, and came back to the before he met Will, to make right what was wrong. Jack introduced them and Will was now Willa, a woman. She was slight, but athletic and her gaze avoided his though her mind turned towards him.  
She dissected him and disrespected him, and he was enraptured. Willa Graham lived with seven dogs just as her male counterpart did. He brought her breakfast and she wore a plain t-shirt and cutoff shorts. Her neck was strong and supple, and her lashes thick and heavy over bright blue eyes. She looked lovely.  
He told her to see doctor Sutcliffe and she did, getting treatment for her disease.  
Willa shot and killed Hobbs and they saved Abigail just as before.  
Willa and himself got close to Abigail and so did Alana.  
He decided to kill Alana, to see what would happen and it was easy. Her life was his in this world as it had been in the other. He made her into art, giving her garlands and replacing her eyes with coins. He served them to Willa.  
Willa guessed that the murder was the Ripper’s. Freddie Lounds who here was an oafish man rather than a slight, scarlet-tressed woman wrote all about it on Tattle Crime.

*  
He helped Abigail cover up killing Nicola Boyle, and she was grateful, this baby killer.  
Hannibal kissed Willa for the first time after feeding her parts of Nicola.  
She told him she had only ever had one man, and he told her they’d go slow. He vowed to kill her first lover and he did.  
He went down on her, and she clutched his shoulders, leaving marks with her nails though they were short. She tasted sublime.  
Willa told him she couldn’t have children and he told her that it didn’t matter. Truly, it didn’t. They had Abigail after all.

*  
Margot Verger still killed Mason, and the blame fell on Cordell. Hannibal still had a weak spot for Margot, and he helped her and her girlfriend Judy to have that Verger baby.  
Willa later killed Dolarhyde with his help, and then the scales fell from her eyes and she saw him as he truly was.  
“Alana..” she said sadly. “I loved her..”  
“I know,” he said. “That’s why she had to die.”  
“I forgive you,” she said.  
He didn’t kill Beverly or Abigail, but they only mattered if Willa wanted them to.  
They took Abigail and left for Florence to be happy and loving and dangerous to all the rude people.

**Author's Note:**

> I will genderswap both of them someday.


End file.
